


Let Me In, Don't Push Me Away

by alyssamalik



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Louis, Fingerfucking, First Time, Fluff, Hand Jobs, M/M, Riding, Slight Overstimulation, Smut, Top Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-30 15:05:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3941299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alyssamalik/pseuds/alyssamalik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One night Louis just can’t take the things he hears about the boy he loves, so he finally gets angry about it, blowing up and leaving Harry to pick up the pieces.</p><p>****<br/>Just moving all my old works from tumblr onto AO3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Me In, Don't Push Me Away

**Author's Note:**

> this was the first oneshot that i ever wrote. sorry if its shit
> 
> \--alyssa.x

He didn’t know what he did when Louis got mad at him. It was just so weird because Louis never gets mad at him, like ever. So on the rare occasions where he did get angry it hit Harry like a brick wall. How could Louis,his Louis, get mad at him for no reason? Well he wasn’t exactly his Louis; no matter how much Harry really wanted him to be.

They’ve been best friends for a little over two years now, and when they first met it was like an instant bond that can never be broken. From then on they were basically inseparable; always laughing with each other and talking, hell even when they weren’t together they were either texting or face timing on their iPhones. But either way, they are the best of friends and they know everything about each other; so now that Harry has no idea why Louis is mad, Harry can’t help but to feel scared and confused.

Harry finally came back down to Earth after floating up into space when Louis was flat out raging at him. He was stunned into silence and just letting it fall all over and around him. He had no time to be upset about it either; only scared when watching those usually sparkling oceanic blue eyes turn into hurricanes. What the hell even was that? Harry thought to himself. Well, there was only one thing for him to do, and that thing was to go and talk to Louis. But should I wait a few hours or should I just go now? Harry waited a few moments trying to think this thing out. But his feelings of Louis hurting and not having any clue why got him jumping up and off the couch and begin walking toward the hallway.

As he slowly walks through the hallway that leads to the other end of their flat where the bedrooms and bathrooms are, all Harry can feel is his nerves jump and his stomach tie up in knots. He passes the bathroom door and then turns to the right where he is standing in front of his best friend’s door. He waits a few seconds just contemplating what he should say to Lou or how he should say it. He decides to just wing it because if he doesn’t go now he might chicken out. It’s now or never Harry.

He puts his ear to the door for a few seconds and when he doesn’t hear any movement from the other side; he slowly grabs the shining silver knob and gently pushes the door open.

*

Why? That was all Louis could think of as he laid face down on his bed after he had finally finished screaming and crying into his soiled pillow. He knew it wasn’t Harry’s fault because he didn’t know that his actions would indirectly hurt Louis this much.

“But he should’ve known damnit,” Louis spoke quietly into the air. He turned around on his back on the other side of his bed; too tired of slowly suffocating himself in his own tear stained pillow. He stared up at the ceiling trying so desperately to get his mind off of Harry but his avoidance of that subject is causing him to think even more about it. Fuck, he screamed in his own head. Why was he even angry about this? It’s not even like we’re dating. Louis thought even deeper. It’s not even like Harry would ever like me like that. Louis tried to will his tears away at that thought. But it’s hard when the person you love is completely oblivious of the fact that you love them and there is a good chance that they will never even love you back with the same intensity.

He knows that Harry can be a bit of a slut sometimes especially when he’s drunk and can easily be taken advantage of. All the boys knew this by the second time they all went out for drinks. But all the boys knew that Louis has always had feelings for Harry as well. But of course Zayn had to cross the line by going for Harry. Luckily, Louis has a true friend like Niall to tell him things that neither Zayn nor Harry ever would.

Louis closed his eyes to fight off the tears that were threatening to stream down his face yet again.

He did some more thinking because that seemed to be all he could do that day.

How dare Zayn go and hookup with Harry when he knows I love him to bits. He knows I would run around the entire world, hell, go to the moon and bring a piece of it back for Harry. But why is Harry the only one who seems to not know that.

Louis’ head turned so fast when he heard the click of his doorknob that he could’ve gotten whiplash. Fuck Harry and his idea of not putting locks on the doors. Fuck me and agreeing with him. Louis knew it had to be Harry because they had no boundaries when it came to each other’s rooms. They could walk in freely and just sleep in each other’s beds or snoop around because there was just no reason to keep anything private. But he kept him getting fucked by Zayn a secret. Louis quickly turned away from the door so that when Harry walked in, he couldn’t see how red his face probably was and how wet his eyes definitely were.

*

When Harry finally walked in, he saw the fragile boy lying in his bed with his back facing him. He stared at his form for a few seconds, trying to figure out if he was awake or asleep before seeing Louis’ unmistakable shudder. At that moment Harry knew that Louis knew he was in the room because he was awake; and because Louis didn’t yell at him to get out, he was probably willing to still allow Harry to lay with him.

So that is exactly what Harry was going to do.

Harry walked those 4 long legged steps from the door to the side of Louis’ bed and sat down next to him. Now that he was this close he got the chance to take in how beautiful Louis is; His thin frame and wide hips. Stop thinking about him like that Harry, he thought to himself, he is definitely not gay, and he hopefully wouldn’t push me away if he found out I was….right?

He laid his head next to Louis’ and turned on his side as well and decided that he will cuddle him. The worst thing that could happen is that Louis will kick him out of his room. Harry wrapped his long arms around Louis’ waist. It was just a tad bit of a struggle trying to get his left arm between Louis’ body and the mattress but he managed it. When he finally got settled, he realized how tense Louis’ body was. Harry decided to mask the hurt he felt at that and pulled Louis in close so that every part of their bodies were aligned.

Harry waited in a few moments of awkward, nerve-wracking silence, half expecting Louis to break it but rejoicing in his mind that he didn’t. His conscience finally said fuck it and he leaned forward, nuzzling his nose into the back of Louis’ neck. He inhaled the special scent of citrusy sweet shampoo and let it occupy his nostrils for a few seconds before he slowly exhaled out of his mouth and down Louis’ neck; where goose bumps were left in its wake. He swallowed before he whispered his next words, “Lou, love, why are you angry with me?”

More silence from Louis. _Why won’t he tell me what’s bothering him_ , Harry thought to himself.

“Lou. Louis. Lou will you please just talk to me.”

“Harry go away. Just leave me alone.” Louis voice was stern but he was hoping that Harry would see past his façade and just stay cuddled up into his back. Even though Louis was angry, he still loved the soothing comfort that came when Harry’s lean body was sidled up against his.

Harry sat up and looked over Louis’ body. What am I supposed to do if he’s pushing me away? Right now Harry could either get up and leave Louis lying here on his bed, wondering why he was upset; or he could not take no for an answer and help his best friend. Harry chose the latter and laid back down.

“Louis, no, I’m not leaving until you tell me what’s gotten you so angry with me,” his words started out hard but by the end it broke into a whine. Almost like a child that begs their parent for a toy when they’re out shopping. But this whine had a faint twinge of hurt with it and Louis felt it. His heart was breaking listening to the worry in Harry’s voice.

Louis finally turned around and his face was redder than his usual light tan pigment. His cheeks were tear stained and his eyes were red and showing clear signs that meant even more tears were threatening to spill.

Harry felt like his heart was being run over by a truck while looking at Louis’ face and seeing the hurt and sadness written across all of his features. He reached out and cupped his face with his abnormally large hands and he felt Louis’ face heat up under his touch. Louis leaned into his hands and closed his eyes, causing tears to escape and Harry was quick and ready to wipe them away. Harry took a deep long breath before speaking again.

“Louis, please talk to me. What is bothering you love? You know I hate seeing you cry.” In response, Louis just shook his head and looked down to stare at Harry’s soft skin that was stretched over newly worked abs. He couldn’t take looking at the pain in Harry’s eyes any longer. Louis’ shoulders shook as a fresh new batch of tears rolled down his face.

Harry sat back up again, this time dragging Louis up along with him. He squeezed Louis’ hip bones twice and pulled him closer in his direction and Louis did not even have the strength to refuse him. Harry tugged him in and gently placed him in his lap where they were now facing each other. Louis then figured out what Harry wanted and he wrapped his legs around Harry’s waist and his arms around his neck. He leaned forward to rest his face in the crook of Harry’s neck, while there he breathed in his sweet intoxicating scent that can only be described of as Harry and that calmed him down.

“Talk to me Louis,” Harry breathed in to Louis feathery brown wisps.

“Fine Haz,” Louis started and then he paused to swallow and take a deep breath; refusing to pick his head up and look at Harry face to face. He tried to figure out a way to say this without coming off as a jealous girlfriend- well boyfriend in this case, but he couldn’t so he didn’t beat around the bush with his explanation. “Niall told me what happened bet-tween you and Z-Zayn last night. I-I hope y-you and him can b-be happy tog-gether,” Louis started stuttering trying not to break down once again that day.

Harry’s eyebrows knotted together in confusion at this. What was he talking about? Why would Niall tell Louis this lie? Why would Louis get so worked up about something like this? It’s not like they were together. Harry pulled Louis back and stared directly into his beautiful blue eyes that looked more guarded than ever before. “I don’t know what Niall told you Lou, but there is absolutely nothing going on between me and Zayn and there never will be anything. Honestly Lou we are just good friends and that’s it.” Harry paused watching as Louis’ eyes began to get that sparkle back before he continued, “Louis, why did you get so worked up over the thought of Zayn and I being together anyway?”

Louis paled at that because shit he was caught. Well, all he could do now is own up to his feelings and tell the truth, Harry can’t really escape him due to the fact that he had Louis sitting on his lap if he didn’t like what Louis was about to admit.

“Well, um, Haz. I sort of wanted to tell you something for a while now,” Louis began. He looked down at his hands that were tangling together with a mind of their own before looking back up at Harry’s semi-hopeful semi-hard facial expression. “I’ve been contemplating this for a bit of time now and I think, no, I know that I love you… like a lot.” He looked back down at his hands, trying to keep his mind focused on that rather than the piercing emerald gaze of his friend he just told his deepest secret to; a secret that will change their relationship for better or for worse.

Harry was stunned into silence. Was that really what I just heard? Did Louis just say he loves me? “Did you just say you love me?” Harry spoke with more shock than he thought he would.

“Yes. I-I did,” Louis said slowly still looking at his hands.

Harry couldn’t take this anymore. The love of his life actually told him he loved him. He never thought that he would actually see this day. Harry cupped Louis’ chin in his hands until they were both staring at each other again. He could see how scared Louis’ eyes looked in that moment and he leaned forward and gently pressed their lips together for a short while before pulling back slightly. Harry softly spoke his next words against Louis’ lips, “I love you too.”

“You do? You actually love me?” Louis questioned Harry with wide disbelieving eyes. All the while still sitting in Harry’s lap with his legs wrapped around the younger’s waist.

“Yes Lou, I love you, so much. I really do. I’ve actually always loved you,” Harry admitted with an adoring smile.

Louis had no words for that. He was stunned and excited and shocked. Ok so he was basically going through an entire frenzy of emotions. But the only thought he really focused on was how much he really wanted to lock lips with Harry again…

So he did.

Louis leaned forward and gently brushed his lips over Harry’s. He wanted to be a mild tease for him and he also wanted this to last because he didn’t know what will happen after this night. He pressed a little bit harder, actually full on locking their lips together now. Moving his hands up and gripping them in Harry’s mess of soft curls, gently scratching at his scalp.

That was when Harry finally responded. His hands that were resting at Louis waist were now rubbing circles slowly into it. Both sets of eyes closed and lips working into a slow and lazy rhythm. After a while, their kissing started to get a tad bit heated. Harry could feel his dick starting to swell in his sweatpants. Of course I would wear sweatpants today, he thought. His sweatpants were going to do nothing to help him when Louis starts to feel it under his arse. So before Harry could be humiliated by that, he had to sort a few things out. So he slowly pulled away and opened his eyes. He looked into the hopeful oceanic blue eyes and his heart swelled while his stomach flipped.

“Louis, I really want to know what we are,” he whispered not wanting to break the intimate feeling of the room.

“Well, we’re best friends Haz.” Louis replied but he looked as if he had more to say, slightly fidgeting in Harry’s lap. His ministrations reminded Harry of his little problem in his pants, but he was trying to think little of it.

“What are you thinking?” Harry asked this time wrapping his arms around Louis and pulling them both closer together.

“Um,” Louis looked down at his hands still resting in between them then looked up and over Harry’s shoulder trying to avoid eye contact for what he was about to say. “I was kind of hoping that we could maybe be more than best friends.” He looked back down at his hands. “I mean if you want to…” Louis trailed of starting to get nervous.

If Louis would’ve looked up he would have seen the grin that spread across Harry’s face. Harry cupped Louis jaw with both of his hands, forcing Louis to look up at him. In that second that their eyes locked Harry leaned forward and closed the space between them sealing their lips together. He got his answer in between closed mouth kisses.

“Yes!” Kiss “Of course!” Kiss “I would love” Peck “to be yours!” Kiss.

Harry pulled back and saw the smile and blush that spread across Louis’ features. We can finally be together, Louis thought to himself. He leaned his whole body forward slowly pressing soft lips to Harry’s. Now he was ready to get things going.

Louis started kissing Harry a little harder, pulling back only when they needed air and of course tugging Harry’s bottom lip between his teeth as well. He opened his mouth as soon as he felt Harry’s tongue prod at his bottom lip, ready to explore new territory.

It was perfect, not awkward at all when their tongues were intertwined and pushing against each other. Some new couples don’t know how to kiss each other, usually going into a weird washing machine motion. But this was as if they already knew how to kiss each other; knowing the perfect times to give and take.

Now Louis was starting to grow in his pajama pants. He had already started to feel Harry’s dick push against his arse, tying to extend to its full length but failing under Louis weight. Although Harry was not complaining, Louis was getting too turned on and he wanted to see all of what he’s got.

Louis grabbed at the bottom of Harry’s shirt and tugged upward, breaking their kiss momentarily to get it off. Louis began kissing down Harry’s neck, sucking and biting when he got to the curve that leads into his collarbones and shoulders. He pulled back and smiled to himself at how perfect the new bruise looked against Harry’s pale skin.

In that pause Harry took it upon himself to take off Louis’ shirt, and then proceeded to lean forward and lay him down gently on a pillow at the head of the bed, still situated in between his spread legs. Harry leaned back up and rested on his knees peering down at his best friend, now boyfriend. He finally got the chance to take in how perfect he is. With his flawlessly tanned skin; toned arms and pecks, and his newly worked out stomach that is now starting to show clear signs of forming abs. Harry looked down even lower and saw his boyfriends perfectly chiseled ‘V’ and happy trail of brunette hairs that led down to his hard length in the confines of his pajama pants that left little to the imagination of how big he was.

“You are honestly so beautiful love,” Harry breathed out in complete admiration toward the older boy. Harry then pulled off Louis’ pajama pants and started to palm him through his boxers, feeling the heat of his cock radiating onto his hand.

Louis let out a gasp then when he felt Harry’s palm and he grabbed him by the chin to pull him closer. Louis ran his hands down Harry’s smooth chilled back and under his sweatpants. He was momentarily shocked to find out that Harry wasn’t wearing any boxers but he quickly got over it when he categorized that in his head as being positively sexy.

Louis started to squeeze Harry’s arse cheeks and was rewarded with a deep moan from above him. He slipped Harry’s sweatpants down to his knees, finally letting his monster cock loose. Louis was stunned, mouth wide open, staring at his boyfriend’s dick. I knew he was big but this is way bigger than I expected. That could literally destroy my arse, he thought getting a little panicked.

Harry was definitely bigger than Louis; his cock was long and thick, veins running all over and around it. Louis gulped and then continued to gape at it, startled a little bit when it twitched from the side to standing up fully erect and proud.

As if Harry could sense what Louis was thinking, he leaned down and kissed Louis’ lips. Then moved over to his left ear where he whispered in his most seductive voice, “Don’t worry Boobear, we’ll go slow,” and gently pecked behind it.

Louis groaned at that because not only did Harry sound so fucking sexy saying his nickname like that, but there is no doubt in his mind that they will be going all the way tonight. Then it hit him like a brick wall when he realized that the boy he secretly loved since they met, now his boyfriend, would take his virginity away from him.

He was oddly alright with that.

Harry tugged down Louis’ boxers and then got to work with his hands; one of them pulling at it, rubbing the drops of precum down the slick shaft, while the other one was massaging his balls. Harry then moved back over and sucked the moans right out of Louis’ open mouth.

Harry then started to kiss over Louis’ jaw, down his neck leaving love bites that are sure to still be there in days to come; down his chest and over to his left nipple, sucking and licking for a few moments before giving the other the same treatment. He kept up his advancements; kissing lower through his happy trail, and then finally getting to where he wanted to be most. Harry dove down and licked a thick, slow strip up the bottom of Louis’ cock before closing his mouth over the head and sinking down slowly; always maintaining eye contact with the squirming boy beneath him.

Louis’ hands immediately flung to Harry’s curls and began tugging on them; trying to get deeper into the steamy, sinful mouth engulfing his throbbing cock. He didn’t want to choke Harry, that much was true, but he did want to get deeper without bucking up and into his throat; so he was going to pull his boyfriend further by his hair. When Harry started to sink down lower and making these perfect little wet gagging noises; Louis couldn’t help but to toss his head back, breaking eye contact with Harry and letting out a deep guttural moan.

Harry got deep enough that Louis’ cock started to repeatedly hit the back of his throat and he could feel his boyfriend’s balls tightening in the hand that was still massaging them. He then let off of Louis’ cock and traveled back up his body locking their lips together one more time.  
He pulled back and looked into the darkened blue eyes that were filled with lust and desire; smiling down at him before saying in his already wrecked voice, “Are you ready for me?”

Louis looked up into the piercing green eyes above him, lust swirling around every inch of his body making his breath hitch. “Haz, I’m ready for you to take me.”  
That was all Harry needed to hear as he leaned down again, giving Louis a light peck and mumbling nonsense against his lover’s lips. Harry sat back on his heels again and reached over into the bedside table; searching for the lube he knew Louis always kept in there.

Finally grabbing it, Harry opened the cap and squeezed a small glob onto his fingers. He knew this was going to hurt before it got better but he didn’t want to make a complete mess of his boyfriend by using too much. He slowly brought his fingers to Louis’ entrance; just watching as the muscle started twitching and as he circled around it, he tried to hold back a groan at how shiny and pink and perfect it looked.

Louis was looking down, content in just watching Harry do all the work. His beautiful chestnut curls covering the piercing greens he loved at first glance. The bare milky skin of his left hand holding onto Louis right thigh, trying to keep him spread out for him. All Louis could think was how this was finally happening. He is actually about to make love to Harry. His Harry.

Mesmerized by Louis’ twitching entrance, Harry finally pulled his gaze away and looked up at him. Louis’ normally wispy fringe starting to get slightly sweaty, his cheeks starting to turn a beautiful rose color that actually suited him quite well. But what made Harry’s breath hitch was looking into the dazzling blue eyes that were already staring back at him.

Harry finally took this as his time to start getting things moving as Louis was relaxed and his focus was on him. Harry slowly began to push his index finger into Louis’ tight heat. Making Louis’ breath hitch and head roll back onto the pillow as he tried to get used to the feeling of something being pushed into him.

Harry kept moving his finger deeper at a slow pace until he was at his last knuckle, watching Louis’ reactions and silently praising himself for not putting his boyfriend in too much pain. He moved his finger out and then back in shallowly, trying to work Louis up to being able to take in another.

For Louis, the pleasure was beginning to increase with every movement the younger boy did to him. It wasn’t long before he was gasping out “More,” and gently grabbing at the sheets.

Harry obeyed Louis’ command. Pulling out his index finger and inserting his middle finger along with it. Listening to Louis’ breath get quicker, his legs open wider, and his hole spasming around two long fingers.

It wasn’t long before Harry was adding a third one and Louis was gently rocking back onto the digits trying to get them in deeper. The fists that were once gently grabbing at the sheets were now pulling at them, fisting with so much force that Louis’ tan knuckles were turning white. With that reaction, Harry finally pulled his fingers out, knowing that Louis is finally ready for him.

Grabbing the lube again, Harry coated his throbbing cock, all the while never losing eye contact with the boy laying spread eagle in front of him. He leaned forward kissing at Louis’ jawline, steadily moving towards his lover’s lips.

Starting off with a gentle peck of lips, Harry circles the head of his length at Louis’ entrance. As he squeezes the head inside Louis’ suffocating warmth; Louis gasps, and Harry is there to swallow it up. Deepening the kiss, he decides to dig in a little bit further.

Louis brought his hands up from their positions in the sheets to Harry’s slightly sweaty back. Starting to drag his nails down the long torso the farther Harry’s cock goes. It isn’t long before Harry is fully sheathed inside. When he pulls his head back to gaze at Louis, he watches intently as the older boy’s features go from scrunched up in pain to evening out into obvious pleasure.

Louis’ hands move down to rest at his boyfriend’s hips, pinching gently to tell him that it’s ok to start moving.

So that’s exactly what Harry does.

He pulls out slowly before gliding back in easily, feeling Louis’ walls tighten and relax around his length. This rewards him with Louis finally opening his eyes, ever since Harry started pushing inside of him his lids have been squeezed shut. The bright blue eyes staring at him with so much love and affection caused butterflies to stir in his stomach. So Harry started to press harder slowly picking up the pace of his thrusting.

Louis starts to feel the pleasure run down his spine and straight to his plump cock, looking angry and red resting on his toned tan stomach. Every time Harry would thrust forward, Louis’ entire body would rock with it.

Harry started thrusting even harder now, all you can hear throughout the room was sweaty skin slapping against sweaty skin, Louis’ choked off moans and Harry’s deep grunts.

Louis reached up, wrapping his arms around Harry’s neck and pulling him forward, locking their lips together in a passionate kiss. With this angle Harry was slowing his pace and grinding heavily into the boy beneath him. This new pace caused both boys to come back from their impending orgasms for a few moments.

Louis pulled away from the kiss first and pushed Harry on his side by his shoulders until he was lying on his back with Lou straddling him; Harry’s length never leaving tight heat. Louis leaned down to give the green eyed boy beneath him a bruising kiss before he began impaling himself on his boyfriend’s rock hard cock.

Harry immediately clutched Lou’s hips dragging him down as he slammed himself up into the smaller body above him; getting little “uh uh uh”s to tumble out of thin pink lips. It wasn’t long before he felt the familiar warmth pool in his lower stomach, but he refused to cum before Louis. So he took matters into his own hand.

Literally, moving one hand off of Louis’ hip and starting to stroke his boyfriend’s hot, throbbing cock. Harry sat up, still working Louis’ length as his boyfriend began to grind down hard on the cock shoved inside him. He leaned in close to the blue eyed boy’s ear, moaning lowly before saying in his slow seductive voice, “Cum for me baby. You can let go.”

And as if a flip was switched, he was cumming, painting up both their sweaty chests as well as Harry’s gigantic hand with a loud moan that cut out halfway through. Louis leaned his head on the younger boy’s shoulder until he caught his breath and realized Harry never came. He started to grind down again, wincing from the over sensitivity but he’d be damned if he didn’t make his boyfriend cum.

After a few seconds of his boyfriend’s tight hole spasming around his cock; Harry let his warm seed go, slicking up the older’s insides. Both boys staying nestled up against each other before Louis started to get uncomfortable with a soft cock inside his ass with the added effect of oversensitivity.

Louis slowly raised himself off of his boyfriend’s length and leaned down to kiss plump, bruised red lips. Pulling back, both boys stared at each other with mirrored adoration showing their love for each other just with simple gazes.

“I love you, you know?” Harry spoke softly, leaning in to peck his boyfriend’s lips.

“I know, and I will love you forever” Louis said as he fell back onto his mattress next to Harry. “Now can we sleep? All our lovemaking wore me out.”

“Of course Lou,” Harry chuckled out. As soon as Harry turned the bedside lamp out and nuzzled into Louis, making him the big spoon, they both fell into their own dreams. Snuggled into each other under the duvet where no lies can break them.

**Author's Note:**

> visit me on [tumblr](http://soulfatelarry.tumblr.com/) !
> 
> -alyssa.x


End file.
